


serendipity.

by Anonymous



Category: IM (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, a disappointment, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cho Seungyoun, Kim Yohan, and Lee Hangyul have been friends since they were little, now that they’re in college, can they level up their friendship into something more?(i suck at summaries but that’s basically it)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon| Seungyoun/Wang Yibo (slight)
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	serendipity.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy even tho it doesn’t really make any sense 😅 forgive me for the grammatical errors.

_ Lee Hangyul and Kim Yohan have been best of friends and have been together since they were in their diapers. The former is a happy-go-lucky kid that is quite noisy, the latter is an innocent boy; they had a lot in common: bothtaekwondo athletes and a literal ball of happiness. _

_ They were on their way home from school, they are classmates and neighbors, they literally lived beside each other. They are busy talking animatedly when Yohan suddenly stopped.  _

_ “—and then..” _

_ “what’s the matter Yoh? why did you stopped?” Hangyul asked and then looked at the place where Yohan is staring. He couldn’t helped but also stop from talking, he felt like the world stopped moving when he laid his eyes on a kid. _

_ They saw their new neighbor moving in to the house opposite to theirs. The next thing they noticed was the kid with a blinding smile and crescent eyes. The said kid noticed them staring and not moving so he went closer to them and greeted them. “hello! I’m Cho Seungyoun! We just moved in in that house. Nice to meet you” he said while smiling brightly at the two. They snapped out of their trance and hurriedly greeted the stranger. “a-ah.. hello, I’m Lee Hangyul and this is Kim Yohan. We live in that house across to yours. N-nice to meet you” Hangyul introduced themselves and shook his hands and Yohan followed. _

_ “Oh! I guess we’ll be neighbors from now on!” he said happily while laughing and the two can’t help but also laugh. From that day forward, the three of them have been together, they all went to the same elementary school til highschool up to college, and basically grew up together and are, according to everyone around them, joined to the hips. _

* * *

“—gyul-ah. Hangyul-ah, wake up..” Hangyul woke up in the library, he didn’t noticed that he fell asleep, and saw his Seungyoun hyung calling out to him with a soft smile on his face. He couldn’t stop himself from returning his hyung’s smile. 

“Hyungie, Han, I dreamed about the first time we all met”.

* * *

After Hangyul woke up from his nap, they decided to go home. The three of them live in a condo owned by Seungyoun because Hangyul and Yohan insisted that they wanted to live together, ever since the first time they’ve met, the two have always been clinging to the eldest and have always been overprotective of him. On their way out of their uni, one of Seungyoun’s many friends called him and talked to him for awhile, while the other two were waiting at the side silently waiting for them to finish (read: glaring at the friend). After their short talk, Seungyoun bid his goodbye to his friend and came back to his childhood friends. “Hyung, what was that? What did you two talked about?” Yohan asked curiously. Seungyoun shrugged and ruffled Yohan’s hair “don’t worry about that Hannie, it’s nothing”. Hangyul watched their exchange, something is bothering him but he couldn’t find out what it is.

When they got home, Seungyoun immediately changed into a more comfortable clothes and cooked their dinner, while Hangyul and Yohan either helped preparing or do their homework. They ate their dinner peacefully then watched some movie and finally went to their shared bedroom to sleep.

“hyungie~ c’mere” Yohan who was already in their king sized bed ready to sleep together with Hangyul, whined, calling out to Seungyoun who was arranging the things he’ll need for his classes tomorrow. The older simply shook his head and went in the middle of the two who automatically snuggled onto him. 

“you two are such big babies”

“we are your babies” the two answered in unison. The three of them laughed and slowly went to dreamland.

* * *

The next morning Seungyoun carefully detached himself from the two which caused Hangyul to wake up. “hmmn.. younie..?” he said blearily. 

“ah sorry gyullie-ah.. go back to sleep while I cook our breakfast” the older said then kissed the younger’s forehead.

“..mmm.. I’ll help you..”

After cooking their breakfast, the eldest of the three woke up Yohan who was clinging to the older like a koala, so he had no choice but to help the latter take a bath and get ready for their uni. They went to uni together and bid their farewells as they have different classes for that day. 

“Ahhhhh at last! our last class is finished and it’s already the weekend so we can spend the rest of our time with Seungyounie-hyung~” Yohan who had the same class as Hangyul said while they’re on their way to fetch their hyung. They saw their hyung on his way out with the guy from yesterday, Yibo, and called out to him.

“HYUNG!!” Yohan shouted.

“oh! Yohanie.. Hangyulie.. hello..”

“hyung, let’s go home!” Yohan said enthusiastically.

“ahm.. about that.. actually..”

“hyung, what’s wrong?” Hangyul asked this time.

“actually.. I won’t be able to go home today together with you guys..” Seungyoun said slowly while looking down and anxiously biting his lips.

“o-oh..” it is noticeable that the mood of the two dropped. “i-is something the matter?”

“no! no.. it’s just that.. I’ll be going on a date with Yibo and I’ll probably be home late so you two don’t need to wait up for me.” Seungyoun explained with a blush. “Sorry I won’t be able to drive you two home so here’s the car key. Don’t worry Yibo would dropped me home.. bye hannie. bye gyullie” the older bid his goodbyes and kissed the two on their cheeks (it’s normal. at least for them.)

The two stand there frozen. Watching as their hyung walk away. 

“ah! hey! what are you guys doing here? Seungyoun already left awhile ago. Did you missed each other?” one of their friends, Seungwoo asked them, but they just abruptly left. “Why do they looked like they’re about to cry one second and then looked pissed the next?” Seungwoo asked their other friend, Byungchan, who just chuckled before answering him “Stupid! of course they’ll be upset to know that their favorite and most beloved hyung is on a date.. they love him too much to let any other man have him.” 

* * *

Yohan has been waiting at their condo’s balcony, looking at the stars and thinking about his hyung. While Hangyul has been looking (not watching cause he is too busy thinking about a certain someone) at the TV. When Yohan suddenly shouted “Ah! they’re here..” 

After hearing that, Hangyul went to the balcony and the two of them watch their hyung and his friend flirt (really it’s just them saying goodbye to each other. or is it?). And that’s when they saw it. They saw their Seungyounie-hyung kissed his date, and they couldn’t helped but feel mad, sad, and upset.

After arriving at the front of his home, Seungyoun already got off from Yibo’s car. “So.. ahm.. thank you for today, I really enjoyed it.” Seungyoun said with a smile. “No. I should be the one thanking you hyung for agreeing to go out with me on a date haha..”

“No problem. You should go now since it’s getting late.” The older said and kissed Yibo on his cheek, the younger didn’t expected that so he froze. “Aren’t dates supposed to end with a kiss?” Seungyoun chuckled while explaining. “bye Yibo-ah. Take care, see you around.” The older said as he turned around and walked away. “a-ah... b-bye! s-see you younie-hyung!”.

* * *

“Ahhh.. finally..” Seungyoun sighed tiredly when he was finally inside their shared unit. “I’m home! gyulie-ah! hanie-ah!”.

Yohan immediately pounced on him and hugged him tightly while crying, while Hangyul just stand there silently while looking at them. 

“Y-Younie-hyung~”

“w-what happened to you Yohanie?! why are you crying? did something happen? are you hurt?” he worriedly asked but Yohan only whimpered and hugged him tighter.

“Seungie-hyung, you’re so unfair..” this time, it was Hangyul who talked. It is evident on his face that he is.. hurt. 

Seungyoun did his best to stand up, even with a certain Kim Yohan hugging him like a koala, he simply hugged the younger and got closer to Hangyul and nervously asked them. “Hanie, Gyulie, what’s wrong? please tell hyungie, hm? please you two are scaring me..”

“you’re really so stupid hyung..” Hangyul said while tearing up. 

Seungyoun couldn’t bear to see his two beloved dongsaengs crying and hurting like this so he dragged them to their shared bedroom and sat on their bed. “really.. what’s wrong with you two..” he talked to them like how a parent would talk to their crying children.

“Y-Yibo..” Yohan said in a whisper that Seungyoun almost didn’t hear it.

“w-what about Yibo?”

“a-are you now going out with him? are you gonna leave the two of us now? we came in first. we loved you first. we had always loved you. we should’ve been your boyfriends first before anyone else. a-are we not e-enough..? do you n-not l-love u-u-us?? i-is that why you went on a d..ate with h-him?? please tell us.. it really hurts to see you be happy with someone else, hyung..” Hangyul rambled while full on crying. 

Seungyoun didn’t expect this to happen. He didn’t expect for them to get hurt and cry like this. It pains him to see the two most important people in his life cry because of him and question their worth. “Please don’t cry anymore..” he softly said while removing their tears using his thumbs. “okay.. stop crying first and look at me. please. it really pains me to see you two cry because of me. you two would always ALWAYS be enough. so please don’t ever ask that kind of question again, hm?” the older said while trying to calm Yohan and Hangyul down. He hugged them and give them both a kiss on the crown of their heads. After the two calmed down, he started to explain what really happened while they lie down and cuddling on the bed.

“Did the two of you calmed down already?” he gently asked. The two only nodded. Still sniffling and whimpering every now and then. Seungyoun took a deep breathe before he started to talk. 

“I actually don’t know where or how to start.. First of all, I’m so sorry Yohanie, Hangyulie, for hurting you two. If it seems like I don’t take your love for me seriously or if it looks like i’m taking your feelings lightly, I’m really really sorry. I really love you two. More than you’ll ever know.” Yohan and Hangyul are now looking at the older, listening intently to every word he’s saying.

“It’s just that I’m afraid. You might not know it but I’m a very selfish person, I’m greedy, I don’t like sharing what’s mine to other people. I don’t want to tie the two of you down to me. You two deserve someone better than me. Someone who isn’t full of jealousy and greed. Someone who wouldn’t tie you down to them just because they are afraid and insecure .” Now, it is Seungyoun who is crying, and the two are now worried because they rarely see their hyung break down like this.

“Please don’t ever say or question your worth because you two would always be enough. You two would always be worth it. But i’m afraid that it might be me who’s not enough or worth it. I don’t think I deserve anyone of you. So I thought that just being by your side as your friend and your hyung would be enough. I thought that maybe your ‘love’ is different from my ‘love’, that maybe you two are just confused because I am the one who’s always by your side. I made up my mind before that if ever one of you or the two of you decided to date and leave me, I would gladly give you my blessings and send you two away with a smile on my face. But every day, everytime you two show me your affection and love, my resolution crumbles. That’s why it got me thinking that maybe, just maybe, what we feel are the same. And what happened today confirmed it. As it pain me to watch you two cry, it also made me happy to know and hear your confessions earlier. Sorry for being selfish and hurting you two, i didn’t plan nor expected that..”

After the older explained and continue to cry, Hangyul and Yohan is still just staring at him. “w-why aren’t you two saying anything? ah.. m-maybe you now r-realized that.. the love that i’ve felt and your love isn’t the same huh..”seungyoun said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“stupid seungyounie-hyung!!” Yohan suddenly said and hugged him tightly. “of course it’s the same! we’re just surprised and happy that you feel the same say and that you actually care that much about us..” 

“i’m sorry hyung.. we didn’t know you’re also suffering.. if only we knew then we would’ve been more direct and just said it to you..” Hangyul said.

“mmhmm. it’s not your fault since i’m the one who hid it”.

“so....” Yohan and Hangyul said in unison.

“‘so’ what?” Seungyoun asked in confusion.

“are we boyfriends now?!” Yohan asked with so much enthusiasm.

“w-w-what d-do you m-mean b-b-b-boyfriends??!” Seungyoun flushed, not expecting his dongsaengs to be so direct.

“well.. we’ve resolved our conflicts; we love you and you love us, the feeling is mutual. shouldn’t we be boyfriends now?” Hangyul stated.

“w-wha—“ Seungyoun couldn’t answer and he cannot turn them down especially since they’re looking at him expectantly with their irresistible puppy eyes. “argh! b-boyfriends.. doesn’t sound so bad..” he murmured.

“YAY!! we’re boyfriends now! did you hear that gyullie?! we’re now younie-hyung’s boyfriend!!!” Yohan excitedly said.

“Thank you, Younie. I love you.” Hangyul said while hugging the older.

“I love you too Younie-hyung!” Yohan said this time while kissing him on his cheek.

“Really.. I love the two of you too..” the eldest said. “..and thank you.”

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing really changed even though they’re now dating. The three of them are on their way to Seungyoun’s class because the other two insisted that they want to see him off to his class.

“Seungyounie, goodluck on your class”. Hangyul said and pecked his lips.

“We’ll fetch you on your last class as always,ok?” Yohan said this time while also did the same thing.

“ok. we’re off now. bye~!” the two said while going away.

“ok. bye. see you two later.” Seungyoun said while smiling. when he turned around tho, he was shocked to see his classmates staring at him frozen, with some of them having their mouths open. ‘OH! they just had PDA in front of everyone!” he wanna face palm himself.

it was seungwoo who broke the silence first. “well, well, well~ it seems like our friend here is finally taken~” he said with a teasing tone.

“s-shut up!!” Seungyoun countered, not the denying the accusation.

“OH~!” seungwoo snickers.

and that’s how a lot of people got their hearts broken and how everyone in their university knew that the three of them are dating, the news spread like wildfire and became the talk of their school for quite a long time.

_ —FIN— _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it disappoints you. i planned to upload this weeks ago but i’ve been hibernating lol 
> 
> any suggestions/criticisms/violent reactions are welcome here or on my twitter account @everyonesyoun
> 
> you can also check out the other thing that i’ve wrote here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884820/chapters/54697372?view_adult=true


End file.
